VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal (Pre-Reboot)
Characters * Saint * Wingman * "Freddie Dinardo" * Scourge * Arkham X Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * November 27th 2016, 2021 EST VOX Archive * "Freddie Dinardo": Remember the deal, Luke? We make each other look good. You get Jean-Paul out of here and I bring in the Scourge. * Wingman: How many times we got to go over this, Dick? I know the drill, man. * "Freddie Dinardo": And you're sure Bette's not in the clubhouse? * Wingman: Positive. Just got off the phone with her ten minutes ago. No way she made it back here already. * "Freddie Dinardo": Okay, because my glamour charm won't conceal my appearance from her. She knows me too- * Wingman: Will you just relax and let me take you prisoner already? * "Freddie Dinardo": Hold up... We should probalby rough each other up first... make it look good. * Wingman: Yeah, good idea. Turn around. There you go... clinking, whack, thud * "Freddie Dinardo": chuckle Okay... but why'd you put handcuffs on me. How am I suppsoed to hit you back n- ow! Not so rough! * Wingman: You said to make it look good. That's what I'm doing, Dick. I'm making me look good. footsteps, door pushed open, stumbling footsteps, thud Boss, look what I found! * Saint: A fed? * Scourge: That's no fed... * Wingman: Yeah, his badge here says he's with ARGUS... * Saint: ARGUS? What do they want with us? * Scourge: He isn't ARGUS. The badge is fake. * Saint: What? You sure? * Scourge: He's a cop. Blüdhaven PD. Detective Grayson. * "Freddie Dinardo": What? * Wingman: Huh? * Saint: You sure? His badge says 'Dinardo'. * Scourge: I'm pretty sure. He's got a birthmark on his left shoulder. struggle, fabric tears See! Here? * Wingman: Uh... * Saint: See what? There's nothing there... * Scourge: Are you blind?! It's right there! Oh... hold on now... Is this some prank on me? Hazing the new Scourge, is that it? * Saint: The Sons of Batman know better than to do such a thing... especially with my Scourge. There is nothing there to see. * Arkham X: I don't know... I think there's plenty to see here... For one, I like what I'm seeing with this lovely lady's style. Skull masks are so sexy, am I right or am I right? Can I get your number? * Saint: What the hell is this? Who the expletive is this, Fox? * Wingman: No clue, boss... I'll get rid of him. * Arkham X: Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hold on there... I'll let you get back to your kinky games in a minute. I just want one thing and I'll be on my way. See that agent's keycard? I need it to access the secret cells in Arkham. So if you just want to take off this soon-to-be corpse guy and toss it over to me... I'd be most appreciative. I'll even throw in a good review on Yelp, too. * Saint: laugher, overlapping nervous laughter I like this freakshow. He's fun. Give me that keycard... Thanks, Wingman. So, how much is this worth? * Arkham X: Funny you should mention it... but I got this autographed picture of Paige Monroe. Swapsies? nervous chuckle Wait, why are you laughing? * Saint: You're a deadman and you don't realize it, Scourge? whack, grunt, ding, glass shattering, whack, whack, wood splintering, whack, joint dislocating, scream, explosion, handcuffs clinking, bones breaking * "Freddie Dinardo": overlapping coughing: repeating regularly for 4 minutes, rapid footsteps, panting, hacking cough, deep breath I need a different way to win Waller's favor. I barely got out. Luke, come in. Ya there? * Arkham X: enhancement: Luke? Luke? Who is- Oh... must be this guy I'm sitting on. Wait, a minute... is this guy your stooge? Does ARGUS have a mole in the Sons of Batman? Oh, fascinating... So, wanna trade? * "Freddie Dinardo": Look, whoever the hell you are. I'm not giving you my security credentials. so, you can forget about it. * Arkham X: Oh, come on! I'll give you my autographed picture of Paige Monroe! Trivia and Notes * Arkham X got his Paige Monroe autograph in Oracle Files: Paige Monroe 1. * The Scourge can see through Dick's obfuscation charm because they know each other very well actually. * Debut of the Scourge. Links and References * VOX Box: Let's Make a Deal Category:VOX Box Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Catalina Flores/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances